


Impossible

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [40]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: December 12th, 1933. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingHenry had clearly been in denial, or maybe he just didn't see the obvious. But Joey did.





	Impossible

~December 12th, 1933~

* * *

Joey had been happy. Happy as he could be. He was successful, empowered, and his best friend had been at his side! Even despite his ever progressing condition, he’d been happy. Not bad for a runaway from Arkansas, he liked to think.

But then Henry had rejected his love for him, and took off the very same day.

How dare he?! How dare he...

Joey cried in frustration. It never got easier. Never. It never would.

Never.

Never.

_Never._

Why didn’t Henry love him back? Joey knew that Henry didn’t love Linda. Many were sure Henry picked Linda out of all the other women in the world because she was older and slightly more level headed than the others who had taken any sort of interest in Henry.

Linda looked a lot like Joey did, too. It was eerie, sometimes. Her eyes weren’t _as_ green as Joey’s, but they were green all the same. Her hair was as close to Joey’s brown, and even with similar curls. She stood much taller than Henry, just like Joey did.  
  
Not that it was hard to accomplish something like that. Henry hadn’t been the shortest at the studio, but it wasn’t hard to be taller than him.

But there was no doubt in Joey's mind that Henry picked Linda because she looked quite a lot like Joey. 

Joey didn’t realize he’d blanked out until there was someone lightly shaking his shoulder.

“Mister Drew?”

Joey must have looked like a mess, curled up on the floor, as Grant hid the financial report behind his back, letting it drop to the floor, before putting his hands on top of Joey’s. Grant put aside his opinions and his fears, and ignored that creeping dark voice always at the back of his thoughts.

“It will get better. I promise.” Even if Joey didn’t believe the lies, it was a nice gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you accept Joey's facts and opinions on anything mentioned in this story, know that Joey sees things how he wants to, not how things necessarily are.


End file.
